Ranger's Apprentice story ideas
by 77x7
Summary: Short list of RA story ideas that I made, and would like someone to write. The stories are rated T unless the author would like to make it M. I dont care who writes them, just give me a heads up so I know and can enjoy them myself.
1. Ideas 1 to 4

I have had these ideas for a long time, but ive been too lazy to write them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranger's Apprentice books, or characters.**

**Claimer: I own these story plots, if you wish to write about one of them message me!**

Ranger's apprentice story ideas:

1)-Taken by 'Dartz the Fire Demon'-Will has a partner in crime while he grows up at Castle Redmont. His partner is a girl and is just as sneaky and as big of a trouble maker as he is. They do a lot of pranks together and there best buds. On choosing day Will becomes a Ranger as the real story goes, but Rachel (his partner) isn't chosen cause Halt can't have 2 apprentices. So she is stuck to farm life. Any way, she runs away because she isn't the type to be farming. The story goes on as author chooses. Later maybe a year or so, Will runs into her again (author's choice of why, maybe cause she's a criminal now, or maybe he is lost or injured and she finds him unconscious, its up to you), and the rest of the story is up to you. This story WILL start in Will's early life and end sometime after he becomes a Ranger apprentice, it is Will/Rachel paring, and please have some action, adventure, humor, romance.

2)- Taken by 'Ali Ranger51'- Will ran away from Castle Redmont when he was little, since then he has become a thief. Halt doesn't have an apprentice yet. Halt has to escort Alyss for a diplomatic mission. At night Halt notices fresh foot prints of what appears to be two large men and decides to check it out. Will, after following them for some time, sees his chance, he sneaks into their camp. He sneaks up behind a tired Alyss and holds her mouth shut, and at dagger point. She slowly turns around and they have eye contact, after like 30min (exaggerated) of looking into each other's eyes, Will slowly lets go of her. Meanwhile, Halt has been tracking the men for some minutes now and notices (from the tracks) that one of the men split off and is heading back to his camp, and begins to hurry back. Right after he lets go of her he hears something behind him, he turns around and gets punched in the head by one of the men that Halt had seen. The guy goes after Alyss and starts chocking her. The very groggy Will breaks the hold on her neck, and begins to fight for his life. (I already have pictured how he fight will happen, in great detail, but ill let the writer have some fun.) Will after fighting so valiantly (and awesomely) trips and the man is about to kill him (you pick how) when an arrow appears in his chest, sent from Halt, who had arrived to see Will save Alyss and fight the bandit. Will eventually becomes a Ranger apprentice, and then you may continue the story as you like. Will/Alyss.

3) Will and Alyss go on a escort mission to Skandia, reguarding the treaty. Just after they get to Skandia there is a blizzard. Alyss gets lost, and Will eventually finds her, and takes her to a abandoned hunting cabin. Alyss gets sick, and Will has to take care of her. Ment to be fluff (i think this is the right term) Will/Alyss

4)- Taken by '..'- AU. This story takes place in modern times. Will is a ranger, which are like CIA. Horace is a marine, and Alyss is a ambassador. Alyss and Pauline are sent to a hostile country that has been attacking Celtia (I think this is the country from the 2nd book, if it isnt, then its that country) with a warning from Araluen to stop. The hostile country gets mad at Araluen and decide to take it out on the ambassadors' that visted them. Alyss and Pauline arive at Alyss's house, when they are attacked by operatives from the mad country ( Writer can pick name of country). Pauline tells Alyss to escape, and gives her directions to a Ranger's (Halt's) private home, along of a discription of what he should look like. Alyss reluctantly goes, however on her way she is spotted and is attacked. She somehow makes it to the house, and knocks on the door. Will opens it, because Halt isn't there A.T.M, so he has to save Alyss (who he has never met), and then the story goes on to rescuing Pauline, and keeping Alyss safe. Instead of a bow, Will has a sniper rifle (maybe custom built), a pistol, a knife, and throwing knife. He is a blackbelt in karate so he is good at hand-to-hand combat. He isnt as short as he is in the books(This is optional), only 1-2 inches shorter than Alyss instead of half a head. Alyss/Will

* * *

It has been brought to my attention that i can be 'reported' because I have posted something that isnt a story, so I have added a extreamly short story. Just skip this if u want to.

There once was a man named Dan, who liked to pee in a pan. One day he got up and ran, and almost hit a van. A man got out of the van, pulled out a fan, and began to span the space between them. Now Dan and the mysterious man, who had a fan, began to plan to get a tan. Then a girl named Anne ran to Dan, and the mysterious man, so she could find a toucan in Sudan. Then the mysterious man, began to speak to Dan about the pan that he likes to pee in. Then Anne disgusted by the mysterious man ran, and got hit by a van. THEN A FLIPP'N HUGE METEOR CRASHED INTO THE EARTH, AND THEY ALL DIED! The end… for now.

"Bwahahahahaa!"

:D


	2. Ideas 5 to

**I'm on a new computer, so I lost my list of other story ideas. #5 came to me while I couldn't sleep and wanted to read a story about an assassin**.

* * *

5) AU. Will has grown up in Morgarath's castle since childhood (for reasons unknown). And Morgarath has decided to train Will as an assassin, with only one purpose, to kill Halt. Angered by Halt's victory over the Kalkara, he sends Will out for revenge. Will arrives at Halts cabin the same time Gillian does to talk to Halt about taking a 3 man envoy to Celtica. Unfortunately Halt isn't going on the envoy, because he is swamped with paper work. So now if Will stays to kill Halt, then they might discover Morgarath's invasion in Celtica, and possible ruin his master's plans. He decides to go after the envoy (consisting of Gillian, Horace, and Alyss) since Halt will probably still be at his cabin by the time he gets back. Before they enter Celtica, Gillian goes out to gather fire wood for the night; the two bandits (that normally come later in that book) appear while Horace is practicing his sword technique on a tree. Horace yells at Alyss to stay back, and fights the two bandits. This is when Will makes his move, targeting the occupied Horace (he doesn't consider Alyss a threat), he sneaks up behind him. Horace has already taken care of one bandit, and is fighting the 2nd when he hears Alyss yell "Horace, behind you!" He quickly dispatches the last bandit then spins swinging his sword in a backhand blow. Will being highly trained, grabs Horace's sword hand, stopping it in mid-strike. Then placing his foot in front of Horace's, slams his free hand into Horace's shoulder. He pins Horace on the ground and is about to kill him when Gillian appears and knock's him out. Evanlyn appears a little after that, and tells them about Morgarath's invasion in Celtica. Gillian finds Will's pack and discovers the tools of an assassin. He doubts that someone would send a highly trained assassin after Horace, so he decides to take Will back to Redmount for questioning. So it is the writers job to decide if Will will (lol) continue his quest for Halt's life, or join the good side. Sorry if it seems I've left no room for any free writing of your own, I just wanna read a story that is like this. Pairing can be either Will/Alyss or Will/Evanlyn.

* * *

**No funny rhyme thing at the end... sorry**


End file.
